


fall in love with your rival they said (it'll be great they said)

by SilverUtahraptor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cats, Crack, Drabble Collection, Drowning, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderbending, Implied Eye Trauma, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Pre-Slash mostly sorry y’all, TobiIzuWeek2021, Uchiha Izuna Has A Genin Team, Uchiha Izuna Lives, tags vary per chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverUtahraptor/pseuds/SilverUtahraptor
Summary: A collection of my entries for the TobiIzuWeek2021 over on Twitter. Will be short drabbles.Day 1 - Cats (300 words)Day 2 - Healing and cats (400 words)Day 2b - Genderbend (100 words)Day 3 - Blindness (500 words)Day 4 - Sensei & Team (700 words)Day 5 - Scars (500 words)Day 6 - Elements (400 words)Day 7 - Free Day (Izuna Lives AU, 900 words)
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 98
Kudos: 114





	1. Day 1 - Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna meets a cat.

“Izuna… Why do you have a cat?”

Izuna stared at the cat that had, in fact, bowled him over half an hour ago and now was sitting on his chest, purring.

“Because clearly I _deserve_ a cat!” 

His noisy big brother on the other hand definitely didn’t deserve to know that Izuna had as little idea about the origin of this cat as he did.

“... doesn’t it look a bit like Senju Tobirama?”

The cat did certainly look a bit like the Senju Izuna loved to hate. Grumpy eyebrows, red eyes, white fluff and all.

He narrowed his eyes at the cat. The cat stared back and buried its - his? - claws in the fabric of Izuna’s shirt, which meant the claws went right through his skin. Ouch.

“Niisan, this is a _cat_ ,” he said slowly, as if to make his point obvious, “why would you _ever_ want to say such an innocent piece of fluff is even remotely similar to _Senju Tobirama_?!” He put as much venom in his last words as he could. The cat in question just purred more loudly.

His brother was silent for a long moment before he sighed. “Don’t waste too much time playing with your pet, Izuna.”

Izuna nodded without interrupting his staring match with the cat that had started half an hour ago and didn’t seem likely to end anytime soon.

“... you do look a lot like him,” he told the cat after his brother’s footsteps had faded away in the distance. “Except if _he_ ever sat on my chest, I’d be very dead.” 

He hummed. “Or very happy, I suppose,” he added, corners of his mouth twitching as he considered ways _that_ hypothetical situation could not end up quite so deadly for him.

The cat looked _really_ thoughtful all of a sudden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A triple drabble about Tobirama “accidentally” turning himself into a cat. The first thing to do is clearly to find Izuna and figure out his opinion on cats :D


	2. Day 2 - Healing (and Cats)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna meets a cat, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 1.

Izuna, with some effort, managed to bring an arm up across his face. His brother had _finally_ agreed to take his eyes, after hours of Izuna trying to convince him even when speaking grew increasingly painful. Madara had just left to go talk to the Clan’s healers, lingering in the doorway for ages before actually leaving.

He drew in a deep breath. Or as deep as he could without his side lighting up in too much pain.

 _Fuck_.

This was really not the way Izuna wanted to go, but well. Not like he had a choice now. He ignored the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. He wouldn’t see for much longer so he better not make the remaining time blurry, damnit.

“Meow.”

The cat was here again.

Izuna smiled and lowered his arm to glance at the cat where he was gracefully slinking closer. The animal had become somewhat of an infrequent guest the last months.

“I’m glad... you’re here,” he told the cat who was staring rather intently, “Niisan needs to sleep at some point, but… he doesn’t want me to be alone.” It would help absolutely nothing and no one if Madara ran himself into the ground now, but his brother wasn’t seeing reason, of course. The cat might help.

Izuna didn’t want to be alone either.

“Try not to sit on the left side of my chest, please-” he didn’t get to finish, because the cat _very_ carefully hopped up onto his lower stomach and leaned forward to sniff at his bandages.

Then the cat gave him a _look_.

Izuna couldn’t help but snort. For a moment, that look reminded him so much of Tobirama-

He blinked, and suddenly the cat wasn’t a cat anymore, but _Senju Tobirama._

A very naked Senju Tobirama.

Sitting basically on his lap.

Izuna shrieked.

The only reason he didn’t wake the entire compound was the hand suddenly covering his mouth and the fact that he didn’t have his usual lung volume to begin with.

Okay. This was _definitely_ a fever hallucination. As far as hallucinations went, a naked Tobirama sitting on top of him wasn’t really all too bad, even if the cat part was admittedly weird-

Then his _hallucination_ leaned forward, gently placing his free hand on top of Izuna’s bandaged wound while muttering under his breath. Warm green light started to envelop his hand.

Oh _FUCK-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I liked chapter 1 too much to not continue it.  
> A quadruple drabble (is this a term? It should be).


	3. Day 2b - Genderbend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for an actual drabble! Have 100 words exactly of “ ~~Hashirama~~ Harold, they’re lesbians.”

A sigh. “Tobirama-san? The reason my sister likes your hugs when she’s sitting down is because she can press her head directly into… _certain anatomical features._ ” Madara doesn’t even sound exasperated. Just tired.

Izuna muffles a snicker in the aforementioned anatomical features.

The hand stroking her hair pauses for a moment. “Ah.” 

Then Tobirama continues to run her fingers through Izuna’s undone ponytail.

Hashirama on the other hand, when Izuna sneaks a glance, looks like he wants to say something, eyes wide. Or cry, it’s hard to tell.

Izuna sticks out her tongue when his gaze falls back on her.


	4. Day 3 - Blindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How To Get Away With Bloodline Theft, by Senju Tobirama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different. 500 words of (implied) eye trauma, Tobirama being A Bastard, and Izuna having a really bad day

“I did think some alternative scenarios through,” Tobirama says conversationally while he brings the end of his sword hilt down on Izuna’s shoulder with a sickening _crunch_ , “but this really _is_ the best way to ensure you or your abilities won’t be a danger on the battlefield anymore - without killing you.”

Izuna wordlessly snarls in his face, because there isn’t really much else he can do. His hands and feet have been neatly caught in a doton jutsu and Tobirama has by now broken enough bones that even if he got free it would hardly matter anymore. A strike to the back of his neck earlier has done something weird to his chakra, since he can’t focus it enough to even activate his Sharingan.

_Fuck_. This is so bad-

“Killing you would be easier, but Anija would disagree and your brother would become entirely unmanageable.” The Senju started his monologue as soon as it became clear Izuna wouldn’t get away, and by now Izuna wishes fervently he would go back to his usual few words.

“Who knows,” Tobirama adds, and Izuna wants to wipe that self-satisfied smirk off his face as the bastard leans forward to cup Izuna’s cheek, “I might even give them back one day.”

And- and Izuna has been trying to tell himself that whatever Tobirama is planning wouldn’t be so bad, he’d lose a hand maybe, but he can’t mistake _that_ statement for anything other than it is.

“ _Eyestealer_ ,” he hisses at the man towering above him, “bloodline thief! Carrion crow! The Clans won’t sanction this- your Clan, no, your _brother_ will _kill_ you for this!”

Tobirama clicks his tongue at him like he’s a particular dumb child. “You’re assuming you will _remember_ any of this.” He sighs. “I personally would prefer that, but it would ruin the narrative and yes, too many people would have annoying _opinions_ about it.”

Izuna stares up at him, terror coiling in his stomach. He tries to do something, _anything_ , wrenching his limbs free, bucking his hips to get the Senju _off him_ , but nothing works.

Tobirama smiles gently. Then his fingers are reaching for Izuna’s left eye.

Izuna screams and doesn’t stop screaming for a long while.

(Uchiha Izuna staggers home half dead, victim of brutal bloodline theft. All signs point towards a small clan in the North. That clan has never displayed hostilities to the Uchiha but the evidence is damning. Madara burns the entire settlement before anyone can investigate more. Izuna can’t _remember_ anything, but he wonders.)

(The Uchiha and Senju make peace. For a Clan who lost their second best fighter, a Clan whose Clan Head desperately wants to make sure his brother will stay safe, the Uchiha get surprisingly good terms. Izuna wonders.)

(In Konoha, Tobirama is oh-so accommodating to his former rival. _Nice_ , even. Without the pity of so many others. But sometimes Izuna feels like there’s a joke here at his expense that he hasn’t quite caught on to yet, and he wonders.)


	5. Day 4 - Sensei & Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna has a problem with his new genin team. It’s DEFINITELY Tobirama’s fault.

“I have a problem,” Izuna announces as he saunters into Tobirama’s kitchen, “with my little hellions.”

Tobirama doesn’t pause or look up from where he is- decorating cupcakes?

“One little hellion in particular. And it’s _your_ fault,” he adds, and _now_ Tobirama shifts his weight slightly, indicating he is in fact listening.

Izuna smirks and glances down at the pastries the Senju is apparently making.

Damn. Why is the bastard talented at just about everything? Those cupcakes look _way_ too tasty.

“I don’t see how I could possibly have caused problems with your new genin team, seeing that I’m quite busy with my own,” Tobirama says calmly, still focused on the baking sheet in front of him.

Izuna huffs. “It’s definitely your fault - because Kagami has a _crush_ on you. And then Danzo was teasing him about it and Kagami _set him on fire_!” That had been rather funny to witness, but- “I was about to congratulate Kagami for his excellent control until I remembered that we were not just Uchiha there and that maybe my other genin _shouldn’t_ be on fire at all.”

Tobirama gives him a _look_. “Generally, setting children on fire is not an educational strategy I’d recommend, no.”

Izuna rolls his eyes - because for Uchiha children it kind of _is_ \- before he continues. “By that time, Torifu already managed to smother the fire on Danzo by _rolling him down the nearest hill_. _And_ up again for good measure.” He pauses for dramatic effect. “And then I had to use your Kage bunshin jutsu to go hide behind a building to laugh for ten minutes straight, because their faces were _too damn funny_!”

Tobirama's sideways glance still looks distinctly unimpressed, even if Izuna may have crossed his arms and stomped his foot to express his indignation. “I still don’t see how this is in any way my fault, other than having possibly neglected to give you even _more_ advice on teaching.”

Wait, what- that not the point! Izuna stamps his foot again. “ _Of course_ it’s your fault that Kagami has a crush on you! You and your stupid handsome face and your amazing techniques and your patience with children and your dry humour and the way you will start a proper discussion even when you already _know_ your opponent is wrong because you want to see how the other person will structure their argument, and the little grimace you always make when you have to correct someone else’s paperwork and think no one’s watching you!”

…

That possibly ran away from him a bit.

At some point during this outburst Tobirama has turned around and is now regarding him silently. “... _Kagami_ said all of these things?”

Izuna is about to nod hastily before he realises that a 10-year-old saying what he just said would be slightly concerning. “Those- those were just examples! Of your _uh-_ chrushworthiness!” He waves his hand halfheartedly into Tobirama’s general direction while embarrassingly, his face heats up. “Just stop being so- so-“ His words leave him at this point, tongue tripping over the syllables, because Tobirama is still _staring_. And stepping closer.

“He might idolise me somewhat, but I don’t think,” Tobirama says in a low voice, “that _Kagami_ is the one who has a crush on me.”

Izuna makes a sort of wheezing sound and steps backwards, except that Tobirama has gently caught his hand where it was still flailing so he can’t. “Um- I don’t know what you’re- this was a good talk, I should go-”

He stops talking when Tobirama, making _eye contact_ _the whole time_ , lifts Izuna’s hand to his lips to press a quick kiss to the inside of his wrist.

They stare at each other for several moments. By now Izuna‘s entire face feels like it’s burning.

Then Tobirama’s other hand suddenly holds out- a beautifully decorated cupcake to him? “The lake at Training Ground Fifteen. My shift is over at 8, so 8.15 will work. Why don’t you bring something to drink?” Izuna reaches for the cupcake like he’s in a trance. Or maybe he’s in shock. Possibly he’s dreaming? “It’s a _date_ ,” Tobirama adds after a long silence and finally lets Izuna’s hand go.

… EHHH?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure I can’t call this a drabble anymore but it’s 700 words exactly, y’all


	6. Day 5 - Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna, Tobirama, and a conversation about scars.

Izuna narrows his eyes at a rather large scar on Tobirama’s leg thoughtfully. He’s pretty certain he never landed a big hit there himself, and - after a closer look - that scar is weirdly discoloured. He can’t help but frown.

Tobirama reaches out to tap his nose with a wry smile. “That one is from when Anija was still learning how to heal - he misjudged a healing jutsu meant for a superficial cut and it ended up that way.”

Oh. That’s… alright, then. No reason to get jealous.

Tobirama’s hands now linger on the uneven scars - almost scratches - on both of Izuna’s forearms, and he makes a questioning sound.

Izuna huffs. “These are from the summer when we were fifteen- no, wait, fourteen, and you managed to trip me face first into one of your brother’s giant thorn bushes.” He grimaces. “Got my arms up in time to protect my face - and eyes - but my coat didn’t stop _all_ the thorns.” Madara had to spend a not-so-enjoyable hour carefully picking thorns out of Izuna’s arms and disinfecting the scratches, because his older brother had a lot of experience with those thorn bushes by then.

He leans forward and pokes the rather large starburst of a scar on Tobirama’s left shoulder. “Hah! I remember that! I stabbed you with _your own side sword_. The look on your face!” That had been quite the highlight that year, especially since he had recorded the memory with his Sharingan and then replayed it occasionally when he was in a bad mood.

Hm. In hindsight, regularly replaying Sharingan memories of _his rival’s face_ might have been an early sign for... certain _feelings_ of his.

Tobirama is trying to look annoyed, but the corners of his mouth are twitching. Izuna grins at him and reaches up to cup his face with a hand, smoothing his thumb over the barely-there silvery line at the other’s temple.

“Mhm. First time you hid shuriken in a fireball _and_ threw some more directly afterwards,” Tobirama rumbles in a low voice, “almost got my eye.”

Izuna can’t help but shudder at the memory. For a few seconds back then there had been so much blood he thought he had actually put out Tobirama’s eye. That had been a _horrible_ feeling because Uchiha never go for anyone’s eyes unless it’s a guaranteed one-hit kill. He had made very sure to never aim anywhere above Tobirama’s neck again.

Then Tobirama’s hand almost but not quite touches Izuna’s newest and biggest scar where it splays across his side and up his ribs, fingers barely grazing the fresh pink skin. When Izuna looks up, the Senju’s face is carefully blank, his eyes shadowed. 

Izuna sighs and brings up his own hand to press Tobirama’s down to lie flatly on _that_ scar.

“I lived, Tobirama,” he says into the sudden silence between them, “I’m _here_.”

Tobirama draws in a shuddering breath and leans forward to touch their foreheads together.

Izuna closes his eyes and breathes with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the first thing TobiIzu do when they undress each other is talk about the scars they’ve given the other and I feel like that’s very sexy of them.


	7. Day 6 - Elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna, at the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is dark again - while not described VERY graphically, this still contains what amounts to basically (assisted) suicide via drowning.

Izuna stands at the bank of the Naka river, toes digging into the wet sand just at the river’s edge. Without sight the rushing of water sounds very loud. He’s shivering, but that might as well be his fever. It doesn’t matter. 

There’s only him and the river now.

He has given so much. His future for the Clan, his beliefs for a cause he doesn’t have the strength to believe in anymore, his _eyes_ to his brother. He has nothing left to give but his body. His death. 

And Izuna is selfish enough to want to give _that_ away in a manner he feverishly desires to, now that nothing else matters any longer.

Water has always been meant to be his death. Ever since Izuna first met a calm red stare across this very same river and felt the cold cold _cold_ brush of chakra against his own, Izuna _knew_. He might have snarled at fate and pushed boundaries and won himself back day after day from his doom, still alive, but in the end he _knew_. 

(He wonders if this is a curse of the Sharingan as well, to look at the face of your future death and _know_ , but if it is, it’s something every Uchiha keeps to themselves.)

Izuna takes a step forward. The water comes up to his ankles, then his knees. It’s shockingly cold. He can almost feel invisible eyes watching him, so he curls his lips into a smirk and imagines Tobirama.

And then he is finally falling into the cold embrace of river water, or maybe it is rising to meet him, and-

Izuna _wants_ this, has _dreamed_ this, but there is still a distant voice in his head screamingscreamingscreaming while panic claws at his chest. He has to fight to keep his body still instead of trashing. The weight of the water helps to keep him far from the surface, and he can _almost_ feel Tobirama here, arms easily pushing him down down _down_. 

What a sweet dream.

Izuna _smiles_ and takes a deep breath of nothing but ice water, darkness giving way to-

  
  


(Tobirama wades out of the river, body carefully cradled in his arms. He takes a moment to admire a still face, oh-so-pale under the moonlight, before he begins to set the seals he’ll need. After all, his edo tensei will work perfectly with the original, yet-warm body.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... yeah, Tobirama was actually there but Izuna was dying and newly blind and well. That happened.


	8. Day 7 - Free Day (Izuna Lives AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama senses a familiar chakra in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a not so dark and more hopeful version of the last chapter. 900 words, enjoy!

Following the faint hint of a familiar chakra signature _that should not be here_ , Tobirama lands on a tree branch, silent as a ghost.

And there, setting one foot shakily after the other in a manner so unlike his usual graceful movements, is Uchiha Izuna.

 _A dead man walking_ , is Tobirama’s first thought. It’s not far off - the moonlight illuminates the small clearing perfectly well enough for him to make out the way his usual opponent strains to draw breath. The subtle shaking and sweat on his too-pale face indicating a fever that must come from infection. The way he’s clearly favouring his right side, hands gripping a sheathed katana as if it’s the only thing keeping him upright.

And the bandages around his eyes, with new dark stains slowly bleeding through. Tobirama stares at this one detail with growing horror. He didn’t injure Izuna’s eyes. _He didn’t_. Directly aiming for an Uchiha’s eyes was the fastest way to get the _very_ deadly attention of every single Uchiha on the battlefield. He had seen both Izuna and Madara as well as a number of their kinsmen turn absolutely _vicious_ between one moment and the next when an Uchiha’s eyes had been threatened. The Senju had retreated at every single one of these occasions, and then decided the risk wasn’t worth the cost.

 _What happened to his eyes?_ , he thinks, and _Madara would’ve to be_ dead _to allow something like this,_ and _kami, Izuna’s blind right now_ and finally _what the FUCK is he doing like this here in Senju territory_.

Below him, Izuna inclines his head. “Ah, Tobirama,” he says, and Tobirama stops breathing. How did he- Then a large crow silently swoops out of nowhere and alights on Izuna’s shoulder. Its eyes are fixed on Tobirama, and he suddenly has the distinct impression the bird objects to his entire existence.

Izuna untangles one shaky hand from his sword and reaches up to run his fingers across shiny black feathers. “Thank you, Kei,” he murmurs, almost too quiet to hear, “... and goodbye.” The summon - it must be, with its size and the way it must’ve sensed Tobirama while hiding its presence from him - opens its beak as if to speak, but Izuna snaps his finger along with a twist of his fading chakra, and the bird disappears in a swirl of smoke.

“Tobirama.” His name rings across the clearing again. Izuna has looked up to where he must assume Tobirama to be. He’s slightly off, but the expression on his visible face is intent. “I am here,” the Uchiha spits out, “to _die_. Preferably at your hand, but if you won’t bother, I suppose my own sword works just as well.” He pauses to struggle for breath. “Couldn’t you have been better at aiming? Couldn’t this be like your usual strikes, clean and thorough and _not leaving me dying by inches_?!” He laughs. It rings bitter and hollow in Tobirama’s ears. “No matter. Now every time Niisan leaves - and he has to, he’s Clan Head, he can’t just wither away alongside me - every time he leaves... I’m afraid.” Izuna’s mouth twists. “I’m afraid that either he will come back to find I have died, _alone_. Afraid that he’ll come back to sit another _useless_ vigil… Or that he will come back and bring along your thrice-damned brother, and this will all have been for _nothing_.”

Then Izuna straightens up and draws his sword, dropping the sheath to the ground. “Enough. I would like to die sooner rather than later.” His face is still turned towards slightly to the left of where Tobirama actually crouches. It can’t be easy to adjust to having no eyes, and that as an _Uchiha_. “Well?!”

And Tobirama- Tobirama thinks of Hashirama two days ago, sitting in the main house’s garden, face oddly still as he stared West. West, where the Uchiha Compound lay. “If it was you- _if it was you_ , Tobira-” he had finally choked out when Tobirama sat down beside him. “But I’m here, Anija-“ he had tried to interject, but Hashirama had _laughed_ at this attempt of reassurement, a harsh bitter laugh that Tobirama had never heard him make before. “Yes! And now Izuna is... Izuna will- oh, _Madara_! He won’t survive this- his last brother- why didn’t he take my hand? Why _didn’t he take my hand, Tobira_?!” And when Tobirama hadn’t had an answer for him, Hashirama had thrown himself at Tobirama and _sobbed_. (Later, he had gone off to write yet another futile letter and run yet another solo patrol oh so coincidentally close to the Naka River, but Tobirama had remained sitting in their garden for a long time, looking West and _wondering_.)

Tobirama thinks of Hashirama, even now hoping that maybe, _maybe_ this time his childhood friend will indeed stand on the other side of the river to accept his help. Hashirama and his never ending childhood dream of a village built on trust and accepting your enemy’s hand, a village where no children die in pointless wars.

Tobirama thinks about how a dying man will rarely change his beliefs, and surely not a man with convictions such as Uchiha Izuna, whose clever tongue has been ever ready to discourage attempts at peace.

A man _saved_ from the brink of death however, having no choice but to _listen_ …

Tobirama lowers his hand away from drawing a kunai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and then Tobirama brings a stray home.
> 
> This is a verse I definitely might continue at some point.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support this week, it was a lot of fun! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the fic is courtesy of [Snoop_snoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoop_snoot), who came up with it on Discord while I was flailing around for a title ❤️


End file.
